The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera plant, botanically known as Lonicera periclymenum, commonly referred to as Honeysuckle and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inov205’.
The new Lonicera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Beaucouzé, France. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely flowering Lonicera plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Lonicera plant originated from a self-pollination in 2003 of a proprietary seedling of Lonicera periclymenum identified as code number L137, not patented. The new Lonicera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Beaucouzé, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lonicera plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in La Ménitré, Maine et Loire, France since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Lonicera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.